Heavenly Fire
by HerondaleCake
Summary: It burns within me taking me higher. Burning brightly, blazing away. Alive and growing every day. This is where Heaven is on Earth. A raging fire that burns my soul. Melting me into one, making us whole. Flying on these magical flaming wings, I will get away. They will never catch me.
1. Chapter 1: Blaise

Blaise POV-

A groan slipped past my lips as I shifted my body, letting my fingers roam over the thick sheets. I squeezed my eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight. As I sat up in the king-sized bed, confusion washed over me. Where am I? Where are the others?

The room was so big it could easily swallow my room back at the institute. It had a domed ceiling with gold and silver accents. The draperies were laced with expensive fabrics, glittering gold. A large chandelier hung over a huge fourposter bed. The far wall is entirely windows, looking over a breath taking forest.

A few knocks on the door went through the room, my muscles tensed. The door swung open and a small, delicate, women walked in, there were bandages wrapped around her cheek. She looked as if she had been crying. She was carrying a breakfast tray. Her eyes motioned me to scoot over. I scooted over, trying not to cause trouble, you could tell the maid had been through a lot already.

"Where am I at? And wheres Evelina?" I demanded.

"The blonde haired one that brought you? She's fine. She is just as confused as you are. Although when I took her breakfast, she threw a tantrum." She looked terrified when she said that. At least Evelina was here, maybe the others are here too.

"What are we doing here?"

"We found you, of course."_Found_ you. Too be honest I never knew what I was running from, but there was always this burning feeling that if someone were to find me, I would be lost forever.

"Im not staying. Not here."

She handed me a glass of orange juice, which I would gladly take. I felt parched. I gulped the orange juice down in a matter of seconds. The sour taste of the oranges tingling at my taste buds.

I shoved the sheets away from my body and walked over to the wardrobe, throwing open the doors and combing through the clothing.

"Most of the clothes should fit." The maid commented. I shot her a look before yanking out a pair of black jeans and a red tank top.

"Where are the others? The three boys and the girl?"

"There were no others with you when we found you, dear."

I breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't find the others.

I ducked out of the room quickly, making it only a few feet before a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. I screamed, throwing my fist and connecting it with the jaw of my attacker.

"Ah! JESUS," The girl shouted, holding her face.

"Oh my god! Im sorry! I didn't know it was you Evelina."

"Its okay. Just NEVER do anything like that aga-"

"Wait, what the heck are you doing here?" I demanded.

"The same reason why your here."

"What? They found you too?"

"Well, duh."

"What are we doing here?" Evelina's attitude was always rude, yet it was amusing.

"Its a school, I think. They put us into to teams, and every week something happens. That's all I managed to hear."

"Did you try to escape?"

"Of course I did, am I stupid? I've gotten my butt kicked at least ten times." She said while raising her arms.

"I wish we could talk to the leader of this place…" I sighed.

"Well... You see theres this one girl, you have to get past her first."

"Okay. Who is she?" I wondered.

"She is the one that handles the students that cause little trouble, Like escaping or something."

"Lets say we get past her, how can we talk to the leader?"

"He doesn't handle students unless they're causing tons of trouble," she grinned, "So trouble we will cause."

**I hope the story is good! I just started this Fanfiction from scratch. Usually I'll base stuff off of chapters, but heres something new! :D**

**xox Herondale**


	2. Chapter 2: Micah

Micah POV-

"You need to eat something," Elisa said softly, standing in the doorway of my bedroom. "You haven't left your room in days."

"I don't want to eat," I said. "I want to find them."

Them. Her. Blaise. The girl that appeared out of thin air, and then just quickly vanished. It was like I was in a room full of complete darkness, and then someone opened a window of light, I started to run at the window. And just when I was a few steps away, the light had vanished. Blaise was my light.

We had been looking for Blaise and Evelina for days. We searched Idris, Silent City, and explored every demon club. No one had seen them.

"Micah, starving yourself won't help you find them."

"Im not hungry. Really."

Elisa sprawled on my bed. Her light red hair falling over my arm.

"We will find them, I promise." She whispered.

Elisa got off the bed and walked towards the doorway.

"Will and Mance are going visit the Clave today, just letting you know." Then she was gone.

I closed my eyes, hoping to get more rest before I had to go to training with Elisa.

_The damp grass was sliding through the cracks of my fingers. The sun was about to set, it had its usual red glow. _

_I looked up, only to see fire falling from the sky. The fire was beautiful. The yellow flickered as it was getting closer. The fire hit the ground with a loud thump._

_I quickly ran over to wear it had fallen. _

_An angel laid still on the grass. Her wings were torn, the tips were charred. I tried to lift her to her back, but was burned. As if it were heavenly fire. Before I could see the angels face, I heard my name._

_"Micah!"_

_"Micah!" _

"Micah!" My eyes snapped open, Elisa's concerned face looked over me as she shook me awake. I pulled away from her immediately.

"Drinking? Seriously?" Elisa scolded. Leaning back on her hands.

"I can't sleep," I groaned.

"Come on Micah, you can't drink yourself to death."

"No, but I can try."

"Im serious," She said standing to her feet.

I shot her an irritated look, as she left my bedroom.

"A little hungover, are we?" Someone said opening my door.

"Not now Will." I gritted my teeth.

I lifted myself off the bed and ran my fingers through my thick hair. I walked over to the dresser. I grabbed a black shirt and black pants. Locked my belt on and headed towards the Training Room.

**I hope this isn't confusing, but I am going to go back and forth between different perspectives(Blaise, Evelina, Micah and Elisa.) So you can see how they react to the situations further on in the story!**

**xox ****Herondale**


	3. Chapter 3: Evelina

Evelina POV-

The sound of a slammed door echoed throughout the room.

I lifted my head from the soft pillow. I squeezed my eyes, trying to escape from the noise.

"Sorry to disturb you, miss."

"What?" I opened my eyes and started to look around me. "Where am I!?" I yelled.

"An institute, miss."

I moved the sheets away from my body, revealing my skinny thighs and scars. The only thing I had on was a large loose shirt.

I started running towards the window, it wouldn't even budge open.

"It's sealed shut, so you wouldn't run away." The maid smirked.

I shot her a look.

"Your hair is a mess, let me fix it." She said walking towards me.

I looked towards the mirror on the wall. My blonde hair was barely folded into a french braid. I nodded my head allowing her to fix my hair.

I sat in the chair while she played with my hair. I looked around the desk, and spotted the scissors. Before I could think twice. I pulled myself up, grabbed the scissors and twisted my body around, slashing at any skin I could. Everyone back at the Frankfurt Institute always thought I made bad decisions or I'm too clumsy to fight. Yes, most of this was true, but now if they were to see me, they might have actually congratulated me.

I sliced the maids cheek. She put her hands on her face, blood spilling through her fingers.

I ran towards the door, tugging at it with all my strength.

"In the name of the angel!" I screamed.

The door burst open with guards rushing through. Before I could scream they pulled me to the floor.

Other maids rushed through and ran towards the one I injured.

"It wasn't me…" I smirked.

A tall women, with long black hair walked in. Her cream colored dress made her look like she was wind flowing through the air.

She pulled out a whip. Making me startle. The guards held me down making sure I wouldn't run away.

The women lifted up her whip with carefulness. She mouthed the word no. And brought her whip down, scorching my leg. I winced.

"Lets not cause trouble." She scolded. The guards let go of me, the maids left. Leaving me in the room alone.

I looked towards the light holding my tears back. This place was hell.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I lifted the shirt from body, making me bare naked. I walked towards the dresser pulled out leather leggings and a navy blue v-neck. I pulled up my brown dirty combat boots. Everything was a bit too loose, but I didn't care.

I looked down at my hands. There was dirt under my nails and my knuckles were bloody. Every downworlder I've seen has thought of me as a little girl that has been abused by the shadow hunter world. The only person that thought of my bruises and scars as a piece of wonder was Will. William Greymark. Tears started poring down my face before I knew it. Will was safe at the Frankfurt institute. Hopefully.

How did they find us? Did they steal us from the institute to hurt us? But who was _us_? I started to towards the door. My hands shaking, I pulled the door open and saw a figure walking down the hall.

Her long light brown hair falling to her elbows. Blaise.

Blaise was so odd. You would think her hair would be as black as coal and her eyes to be a fury red. Her personality being strong and burning with brightness. But that wasn't Blaise. Her skin was pale, her hair was a very dark blonde, and her personality was full of braveness and selflessness. Maybe thats why everyone liked her. Maybe thats the reason why _I_ even liked her. If only she was a shadowhunter, she would be my parabatai. Everyone back at the institute had a parabatai, except me. Will had Mance, Elisa had Micah, and I was stuck with the stupid cat, Drusilla.

I think the reason Elisa chose Micah over me, was because I am too hard to take care of. I'm clumsy and I do things without thinking first.

I started running after Blaise. I put my hands on her shoulder. And before I knew it a fist was connecting with my jaw.

**I decided it would be fun to use Evelina's POV, she is a very interesting character. I hope you guys like the story so far, something exciting is about to happen! **

**xox Herondale**


	4. Chapter 4: Blaise Part Two

Blaise POV-

"We need a plan." I suggested.

"No duh sherlock." Evelina said putting her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes.

"FIRE! We can burn this place! We can try to escape, but the goal is to get in trouble." Evelina said while jumping up.

"I still can't control it…"

"Okay stop killing the joy. Just do it! Okay?"

"Fine." I sighed.

Fire has always been part of me, ripping inside me. Im not sure how I can even set my fingers on fire with my mind. And how the fire can cause miraculous damage. I don't even remember how I got here. Everyone at the institute say I was a gift from angel Raziel himself. But I know those are just stories.

I don't even know who I am. I'm not sure I'm "Blaise". It just doesn't seem right. All I remember was that my actual name starts with an H, I'm seventeen years old, and glowing flames can control my body. But now wasn't the time to be day dreaming about myself, I had a mission. A mission that will change the way I look at this place Im forced to call "home".

"GO!" Evelina screamed. "Blaise, NOW!" She started down the hallway.

I started the other direction, _focus now_.

The tips of my fingers began to light, heat trickling down my arm like water. My hand was glowing a bright gold color until the flames began.

"Stop her! Stop her now!" I heard a guard scream.

I spread my fingers out as I ran down the hall. Everything I touched caught fire, stone melting at my heat.

I sprinted.

I'd spread so much fire that my head began to hurt, a feeling washing over me. There was this uncomfortable feeling washing over my mind.

The tip of a blade was placed under my chin. I stopped. I looked up.

"You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Take me to-" I began to say.

"ENOUGH," The man said. "I do believe that you and your friend did this to get my attention?"

"Something like that." I murmured.

"Good," A smile on his face. "Now you have it."

**Sorry I haven't posted lately. I've been very distracted and thoughtless. I will most likely post more tomorrow. More Micah :3**

**xox Herondale**


	5. Chapter 5: Elisa

Elisa POV-

I lifted the throwing knife from the table, twisted it in my hand three times for good luck. I pulled my arm back, took a deep breath, and sent the knife flying through the air with precision. It took the knife a split second to hit the target. Centimeters from the center. I pulled out another knife, lifting it behind my head. Before I could launch the knife forward, I felt a sudden pain in my arm. I dropped the knife. Hearing it cling to the floor. I lifted my sleeve and saw nothing there. My chest began to tingle, and I let out a loud gasp.

I ran out of the training room straight towards Micah's room.

I slid the door open, his sheets were gone. He must've been coming towards the training room.

A shake echoed throughout the room. His lamp falling and shattering. The portal. The adrenaline making me run faster, I needed to get to Micah.

I ran out the door, and quickly turned the corner. I came to a stop. There was blood spilled over the floor. Another gasp escaped my mouth before I could control it.

I slid open the Portal doors, and leaped through.

_Micah Carstairs, Wherever you are hopefully I will find you._ All I could think of was Micah. Not a place, just him. There is no way in the heavens I will live.

The portal spilled open making me fall through. I looked around me. The Madrid Institute. I was surprised I wasn't falling through oblivion. My parabatai connection with Micah must've sent me here, but how? I didn't bother to care, all I knew was that Micah was near, and I needed to find him before my one and only parabatai, was _dead_.

**Sorry this is really short. Elisa's story is kinda hard to write. And sorry about never being on. School work is overwhelming XD**

**xox Herondale**


	6. Chapter 6: Micah Part Two

Micah POV 2-

I lifted myself off the bed and ran my fingers through my thick hair. I walked over to the dresser. I grabbed a black shirt and black pants. Locked my belt on and headed towards the Training Room.

As I was walking over to the room, I heard a voice, and saw a portal. I quickly hid behind a table and prayed they wouldn't see me.

"Lie… Tell them she was killed. Maybe they will stop looking." A voice said.

"I'll say she lit the place on fire, killed herself and her friend."

I leaned forward to see who was talking.

I knocked a knife off the table and it flew into my arm. I bit my lip, stopping me from screaming. I felt blood pour into my mouth. I backed away quickly… too quickly. I fell on my hand digging the knife farther into my hand. I let out a swift grunt.

I looked towards the people that were standing there before. They were gone. I looked behind me, there they were. A man and Harinth Fairchild stood before me. The man jerked the knife out of my hand and kicked my chest. Before I could say anything or do anything, Harinth spoke.

"We will have to take him with us." He began. "It's too risky to keep him here with the others."

"Traitor!" I yelled. "You are supposed to help-"

Harinth grabbed the knife from the man and ran it through my arm. I tried to yell out to Elisa but he grasped my hair, and pulled my head back.

"Make a single word and we will make sure your little friend dies."

I immediately closed my mouth shut. The man drove his elbow into my throat making me feel dizzy. And before I could do anything, Harinth attained his cane and slammed it on my head, making me lose my vision.

**Once more I am sorry this story is short. We all have mishaps here and there. And mine was accidentally deleting this stories folder. I'll try to make these longer, but with school and stress it might take a while.**

**xox Herondale**


	7. Chapter 7: Blaise Part Three

Blaise POV-

The room was deep red. As I sat on a gold velvet couch I looked in every corner the of room with my eyes,  
the leader of this place is rich. Almost too rich. Everything was gold, but there was not a single way out except the door which was locked. The floor was a deep mahogany covered with red carpets. Just as I looked around the door opened. A petite maid strolled in. She had the same clothing on as the maid who fed me breakfast. She handed the leader some papers, and then left the room. I keep calling him "leader". I am determined to figure out what his name is. But first I need to focus on today.

"Did you really think you can escape." The leader said.

"Can't blame us for trying." Evelina snapped. The man stepped over to Evelina, and shook his head.

"This is so stupid." She murmured.

"This _is _stupid," he agreed, walking back to his desk. "You haven't even given this place a chance."

"Why would we ever give this place a chance?" I roared.

"Your such a foolish girl!" He yelled, "You see only what the Clave has taught you." "You have gifts."

"And so you see us as prizes? That's even worse! You will never see us as who we are! For you there is only the gifted and the useless." Evelina finally said.

"I will _never_ trust you." I hissed.

"Something is going to happen. We need you here to train, and become warriors. But you will need to learn your powers until we can allow this plan to take action." He said. "If you won't stay, we will kill you. If you won't follow the rules, we will kill you."

"You don't give us much choice." Evelina muttered.

The leader stood up and slowly walked behind Evelina shaking his head. Before Evelina could turn around, the man struck her head.

"Enough of this attitude."

"We're staying," I said slowly. "We will."

I had to say that. Evelina was already beaten up, and he could've killed her if he wanted to. Evelina can't die. She has to go back to the others. They actually know her and love her. And me, I am just some stranger that fell into their life. Maybe they will accept me to their group of friends, but for now I'll just keep running.

"Prepare to be amazed." The man said while sitting back in his chair.

**Something very exciting is coming. From now on, you will only have Blaise's POV and Evelina's. I might do another of Micah's POV, but Micah and Elisa will be the next story. Stay prepared for cliffhangers! Muahahaha (very small cliffhangers)**

**as always-**

**xox Herondale**


	8. Chapter 8: Blaise Part Four

Blaise POV-

Evelina and I spent weeks training, we had worked every possible muscle. Our team was very small, but every team was small.

We were Team Two. We had five people in our team, Evelina, Me, a girl named Christine, and two boys, Ansel and Miles.

Today in training was Capture the Flag. Since the gym was so small we had to play outside. The vast field had dandelions blowing in the wind and tall grass reaching towards the heavens. The field was so large there was no way we could play without losing, unfortunately we were the smallest team.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" A loud voice on the speakers began. "As you all should know, today is Capture the Flag. Team Two will be on the right side with the blue flag. On Team Two we have Miles Morgenstern, Christina Ravenscar, Ansel Penhallow, Evelina Herondale, and Blaise Hex." He paused for a minute, "And on the Left side, with the White flag is Team Three with Ella Wayland, Luke Branwell, Lilian Branwell, Rosalie Starkweather, Mason Aldertree, and Eleanor Fairchild."

"Okay Initiates you know the rules. The River is the boundary line. The entire field is fair game. Only weapons aloud are cross bows and bow and arrows. The flag can only be guarded with the maximum of two guards. Killing is aloud. So lets begin!"

The crowd was roaring

5

4

3

2

1…

Our game plan was that Christina and Ansel will guard our flag, Evelina stay watch at the center line while Miles and I were runners. We decided to split up to make the game go faster, after all we only had eight minutes.

I made my way silently through the forest. I had a crossbow at my side. In training I learned to use one, but I was very slow at reloading and my aim wasn't very straight.

As I was walking towards Team Three's territory I heard something waddling towards me. I turned around and saw a Raum Demon. Something the announcer never said is that there will be demons.

The demon stood a foot over me. The tentacles of the demon were moving rapidly. I started to run away, but it was faster. The slashed my arm with one of its tentacles. The pain was driving up my arm. I winced and started to run again, but the demon hit me again this time across my calf. This pain was more miserable than the first.

I stood up only a couple of feet away from the demon. I closed my eyes and let the fire take over my body, I wasn't sure if this was against the rules, but I didn't care. I didn't want to die.

The demon tried to hit me again, but when the tentacle hit my skin it burned. The white scales on its body was turning into charcoal. I tried to run away and get to the other teams flag, but the fire was burning me on the inside. The raging pain of fire was eating me up. I collapsed to the floor and let out a loud whelp.

In just a matter of time someone was running towards me. I tried lifting my head to see who it was, but the pain was forcing me to fall.

"Well, well, isn't it the girl on fire?" An unfamiliar voice said. "It would be a tragedy to kill you."

I opened my eyes to see who was talking. It was a beautiful young girl with silver eyes and blonde hair. Her skin was pale and she had the strength rune on her wrist and the swift rune on her neck. She lifted her bow and arrow and aimed for my heart.

"But oh well." And let the arrow fly into my heart with quick precision.

I looked down at my chest and saw nothing but a single scratch. I looked towards the girl who had to be Rosalie. Her face was mortified.

"Impossible!" She screamed, "Your cheating!" She tried to grab my neck and choke me, but the heavenly fire that was burning inside of me stole her life. She was on the ground screeching in pain. Her skin was burned to a crisp. When the screeching was silenced I looked at her eyes. They were still silver, but there was no life, there was no soul.

I wiped my tears away. I didn't want to hurt or kill anyone. The fire consumed her life and made me stronger. I heaved in a large breath and started to run towards their flag.

I was about forty yards away from their flag when I saw Miles run in. A boy with black hair and green gold eyes was guarding the flag. It had to be Mason Aldertree. Mason was shooting at Miles, but was missing Miles by inches. One arrow flew into his thigh making him stop.

Mason started to walk over to Miles to give him the final blow. But as they were distracted I ran with full force to their flag. I was only feet away from the flag when Mason looked back at his flag and spotted me. He notched an arrow into place and let it fly towards me. I tried moving out of the way but the arrow found its spot on top of my shoulder. I let out a quick wince, but kept moving forward.

I reached for the flag and pulled it. I heard the crowd begin to roar. Some were happy and some were disappointed. I walked towards Miles and gave him a hug.

"Great job." He said in a whisper.

The speaker turned on and the voice began again.

"So here are the injuries, the deaths, and the prize: So for injuries Christina Ravenscar had her arm broken by Ella Wayland, Miles Morgenstern was shot in the hamstring by Mason Aldertee, Evelina Herondale had the skin on her arm bitten off by a Hunger Demon, and for Blaise Hex her bicep and calf was whipped by a Raum demon, she was shot in the shoulder, and her insides were burning from Heavenly Fire." The crowd started cheering for my survival. I just let out a sigh and said thank you in a low whisper.

"Now for deaths!" The speaker roared. "Luke Branwell was killed by the Hunger demon while fighting Evelina." Lilian began to sob. "And the beautiful Rosalie Starkweather was killed by Blaise's fire."

And thats when the crowd went ballistic. Some were screaming cheater and some were crying that Rosalie shouldn't be dead.

Mason started to walk in my direction.

"I should've killed you!" He yelled. "You killed my girlfriend and now I will kill you!"

I tried to move away but his hands grasped my neck and he started to choke me. Everyone was trying to calm the crowd so no one saw what he was doing. I tried to move away from him, but he pulled out a throwing knife and shoved it into my injury where the Raum demon had whipped me. I tried screaming in pain and screaming for help, but his hands were too tight around my neck. I looked him in the eyes.

The iris of his eyes were a bright gold and the inside was evergreen. I closed my eyes and started to feel death come upon me. Or was it fire?

The Heavenly Fire trickled up his arms and drowned him in flames. He was screeching like Rosalie. Everyone turned around and tried to help him. Lucky for him there were Silent Brothers there and they took him to the infirmary.

"I didn't try to hurt him! I swear on the angel! He was choking me, trying to kill me." I started to confess.

The man who was on the speaker came over towards me.

"Just go back to your teams dorm, everything will be fine." He whispered to me.

As we were walking away the speaker started to announce the prize.

"Team Two will possibly not go into Elimination, but its your vote to save them or eliminate them." And then there was silence. No cheering just silence.

I helped Evelina get patched up before we went to bed.

"Hopefully we will be safe." She whispered to me. But before I could reply, sleep took over my body.

I heaved in a large breath of air, my eyes snapping open, and the haze of sleep vanished from body.

"INITIATES!"

I jumped as the roar of a crowd filled through my ears, piercing my ears like a blade. There were chains around my wrists and ankles freezing against my skin.

"ARE YOU READY FOR AN ELIMINATION?!"

**I finally posted something that was sort of big! So if you want the next chapter to be posted this chapter has to get at least 5 reviews(its a really small number, so c'mon lets do this!) ****Stay tuned!**

**kiss, hug, kiss,**

**Herondale**


	9. Chapter 9: Blaise Part Five

**So before I start this chapter I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews! So I realized that this was only chapter 8, and I decided to add maybe 1-2 more chapters with Evelina's point of view and maybe Blaise or Micah. Well I am going to stop this little author's note and let you read the story! :)**

Blaise POV-

I heaved in a large breath of air, my eyes snapping open, and the haze of sleep vanished from body.

"INITIATES!"

I jumped as the roar of a crowd filled through my ears, piercing my ears like a blade. There were chains around my wrists and ankles freezing against my skin.

"ARE YOU READY FOR AN ELIMINATION?!"

More cheering.

No, no, no, no, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

We beat Team Three in practice, they should be having Elimination.

I swirled my head around immediately, I realized I was in a glass box that hovered thirty feet above the Elimination arena. There were six glass boxes total, three filled with half my team and three filled with members from Team One.

I looked down. Under each of our boxes was a searing death. A different death for each of us. I looked towards Evelina, underneath her box was sharp spikes. Underneath Christine, was a tank full of fish with teeth so sharp it made my skin crawl. Piranhas.

The other team had slithering eels, pure acid, and lava. Taking a deep gulp, I looked down at the tank underneath my own box.

Bubbles were bursting. Boiling oil. I need to brave I told myself.

The voice on the speaker began to talk, quieter this time.

"Each of the male teammates from Team One and Team Two have a number located on the back of their necks. That when entered into the box locks, will free one of the girls. The color of the number on the back of the boys neck corresponds with the color of the lock on each box."

"But heres the catch," You could hear that a smile was starting on the speakers voice. "When this buzzer goes off, a five minute timer will begin to count down. That means that one male member from each team will be released into the arena and have five minutes to kill his opponent and free his female friend. If he should fail to do so, his female teammate will be dropped into her box of horror and will, well… die."

"ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd began cheering again. I immediately searched the box for the lock, finding that the lock was a royal blue.

"THE LAST TEAM STANDING, WINS."

The roar of the crowd was deafening my ears.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1…_

The boy's bars began to sink in front of them. A boy from the other team shot off into the arena, ripping his bow from his back and loading an arrow so quickly I could barely see it. At the same time I saw Ansel run into the arena missing the arrow by a few inches.

Ansel had his sword in his hands, his wrists snapping and twisting the blade through the air. The edge of the blade split through every arrow the boy launched. The boy released another arrow from his bow, and instead of shooting it towards Ansel's chest, he shot it straight at his shin. The boy shot the arrow so fast that Ansel didn't even see him launch the arrow from his bow.

The arrow hit his shin with a hard blow sending Ansel straight to the ground. From the looks of it, the boy missed his shin bone by centimeters. The bone didn't break, and a sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

The boy grinned as he ran towards Ansel injured on the ground, the string of the bow pressed in on my teammates throat, a thin trail of blood dripping down his collar bone, as the boy tried to choke him. Ansel groaned, the boy ripped a dagger from his belt and brought it down through the air.

I screamed, pressing my face against the glass as the blade soared down towards Ansel's chest. My friend threw his arm into the air, allowing the dagger to cut through his forearm. He snatched the sword from the ground and swiftly lifted himself from the ground, swinging wildly behind him and stabbing at any bit of skin that he could. I glanced at the clock. Three minutes left.

The boy spun around in attempt to get free and Ansel pressed his boot against the boy's chest, as the boy wailed, Ansel picked up his sword once more. The boy quickly pulled and arrow back and the arrow was flinging in Ansel's direction, barely missing his face. There was thirty seconds left on the clock and I began screaming.

"ANSEL!" I screeched, banging on the glass. "ANSEL!" No matter how loud I yelled, he couldn't hear me.

Who would die? Would it be me? Would it be Christine? Would it be Evelina? I began ripping at my chains as my box rocked back and forth.

_10_

_9_

_8…_

Ansel swung his sword catching the boy in the chin before he planted a kick to his chest, sending the boy crashing onto his back. I looked at the clock again. Five seconds. I began beating on my box, tears threatening to spill over my eyes as three seconds passed.

The clock began to buzz and a loud snap echoed through the air, I looked towards Evelina, the bottom of her box swung open, her chains weighing her down as she began to fall through the air.

"NO!" I was screeching, clawing at the walls as she squeezed her eyes shut. Miles was supposed to save her, but he was stuck in a battle with someone on the other team. Miles immediately swung around leaving the battle he was in after the clock had buzzed.

Miles sprinted as far as he could before he threw his arm forward, a large icicle flew from his hand, it hit the water that Evelina was going to fall into, and turned to ice. Miles was a warlock, but I didn't have time to think about what he was.

Evelina hit the ice hard, landing on her leg with a loud crack. She began to cry tears of relief and pain.

The crowd was screaming again, some in disappointment and others in excitement.

Two more. I still had the chance of dying.

After Miles had helped Evelina he sent her to the safe house, where the initiates went when they were still alive, or on the verge of death. He ran towards the other teammate he had been fighting and reached his hands out towards him. Blue fire and red sparks flew from his hands towards the other boy. He had killed him in a matter of seconds. Miles still had to save Christine, but with ten seconds on the clock he would never get there in time.

The crowd started to count down from five.

"5

4..

3...

2

1!"

At the same time they yelled 1, Christine on the opposite side, screeched and her box swung open as well. The piranhas licked their lips excitedly. _Splash!_ She fell in, their teeth piercing her chest like she was made of paper. This time tears started to rapidly fall from my eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I took a deep breath and hoped Ansel would come to my box and save me before it was too late.

The crowd was screaming behind me.

I dangled in the glass box, minutes away from possible death.

My breath was heavy, my face pressed against the glass as I spotted something in the arena.

I looked down, Team One's last teammate was running towards my box.

Evelina was screaming. My eyes locked onto the other teammate, who was still watching me, a hollow smile forming on his face as he stared like a madman. My stomach turned. He didn't care about survival. He cared about my death.

Ansel had finally reached my box. He climbed to the top and started to open it.

"HAHA, WHAT ABOUT A TWIST PEOPLE?" The speaker started again.

Everyone in the crowd was cheering yes.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A YES! NO MORE FIVE MINUTES FOR YOU BLAISE, DARLING. 10 SECONDS LEFT!"

I screamed in terror. They all wanted me dead.

The countdown started again.

_7_

_6_

_5…_

I was beating on top of the box, screaming for Ansel to open it.

"IT WON'T OPEN!" Ansel screamed, ripping the lock free and trying to open the glass. "BLAISE IM SORRY. LOOK AT ME, I'M SORRY!" He was banging on the glass, our eyes locked as we tried to push through the barrier that kept us apart. "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO-"

Before he could finish his last word the clock buzzed, the door swinging open beneath me as Ansel leaned over to grab me, his fingers barely brushing mine before I was out of reach, the weight of the chains bringing me towards the ground forced me to let go of his grip.

The crowd screamed.

Ansel screamed.

Evelina screamed.

And just like that. I hit the boiling, burning, oil.

Everything is black and cold. I can't move a single inch. All I can do is lay here and pray to the Angel.

_"Blaise. Blaise_."

Theres a man with a familiar voice calling my name.

_"Am I dead?" I asked the voice_

_"Not yet, I can save you. I can show you your own power." My own power? _

_"Will it hurt?" I ask._

_"Only a little. Let me in. Let me in."_

_The blackness fades and I start to feel warm again. Although I can't move quite yet. _

_My eyes burst open and the first thing I do is search for Evelina, but all I could see was a sun setting with a dark red glow and light orange clouds floating in the sky. A burst of heat ran through my body. I looked around and saw my arms and legs burst into flames. It burned, and it burned. At that moment I began to become conscious of the fact that I was falling through the sky. _

_Before I knew it my body hit the ground. Darkness began to wash over me, but I could still see my surroundings._

_I realized I was on a field of damp grass. I tried my hardest to look to my left, and when I did I was stunned. I had wings. They were so large they reached pass my feet. But they were torn and the tips were charred from the fire. _

_As I was observing my wings I felt a soft, warm touch, but soon after whoever touched me yelled. The warmth from the touch went racing towards my body. Trickling up my spine with agonizing pain. My lungs filled up with torturous fire, making it almost impossible to breathe. I slowly turned my head in severe pain. And before the darkness filled up my vision I saw Micah._

I release any attempt to control myself, any desire to keep myself perfectly together as the burning spreads throughout my body, electrifying every nerve as it takes on a whole new weight, a whole new form. Suddenly I AM the electricity.

I am the fire, I am the burning.

I am a new life, rising from the ashes like a phoenix in the fog.

There is no disappointment left in my body.

No sadness, no weakness, no fear.

I am not ashamed of dying this way.

I am no longer terrified

I am _angry_.

**Wow! I had tears in my eyes when I was finishing this chapter. I can't believe it is almost done. If anyone was confused during the part when Blaise was falling through the sky goto Chapter 2. After writing this Chapter I am pretty sure I will upload an epilogue sorta thing instead of more chapters. I can't believe this "book" is over, but there will be another one for sure!  
**

**So some of you guys might know that I am having another fan fiction story being uploaded soon. Here is some info and a sneak peek:**

**Name: The Last Hours**

**Background: If you didn't know Cassandra Clare will be publishing another Shadowhunter book in 2017, this book is The Last Hours. It is about Tessa and Will's daughter Lucie! So I decided to write my version of the story before it comes out! Chapter 1 will be uploaded August 5th. **

**Well here is the sneak peek!**

I thought it would be a clever idea to write about this odd adventure. Although my friends strongly disagree. So before I start the story I thought I ought to give you some information. My name is Lucie Herondale, daughter of Tessa Gray and the bizarre man who is terrified of ducks and is also my father, Will Herondale.

**Okay so I know that was a totally lame review, but it is better than nothing! **

**The epilogue for Heavenly Fire will be out sometime next week! **

Stay away from the ducks my fellow shadow hunter!

xox Herondale


	10. Epilogue

Heavenly Fire Epilogue:

Evelina POV:

I struggled out of Miles grip and started running back into the arena, but when I was a couple of feet from the railing Miles grabbed my arm sending me back into his grip. I started punching at his chest and screaming.

"She is my friend! You asshole! My friend!" My voice cracked. "I need to help her!" And then all my tears had washed over me.

The crowd was silent, there was no movement. I glanced back towards the arena. I gasped. A hand shot out of the oil, then her entire body rises out of it. Blaise was looking around. Then her mouth started to move.

"Je suis l'ange tombé. Le feu merveilleux qui brûle dans les anges. Et je vous tuerai. Votre vie s'est terminée." Speaking a language I didn't know.

Than she clapped her hands together, and the whole Arena shook. The walls went up in flames, people were burning and screeching as fire controlled their bodies. Than the speaker turned on. And the usual voice behind the speaker started to talk.

"Great show Blaise. Great Show."

I looked up towards Will in terror. I lifted my head a little more.

The ceiling above us was falling.

Troye POV:

"The place is on fire, Senhora." I gulped

"Let her burn it. She truly is powerful. I can't wait till she joins our army!" Senhora said.

"We're going to die if we stay up here, sir."

"I had a warlock cast a spell up here so we won't burn."

"Oh of course, sir."

"Oh and Troye,"

"Yes sir?"

"Good job. Thanks for sealing the hatch so she couldn't be free and clever idea with having ten seconds left."

"Thank you sir."

And just like that Senhora went through the portal. The war will start soon and when it does I will be standing next to the most powerful leaders. Senhora and Blaise.

I went over to the microphone and turned on the speaker.

"Great show Blaise. Great Show."

**So if you couldn't tell, Troye is the man who is the voice on the speaker. Troye is also the soldier/servant of Senhora, who you will learn about more in the next "book". I thought it would be a good idea to do his point of view last second. Now for some really big news:**

**As I was writing The Last Hours I was just not feeling it. It could be that I haven't exactly started the story yet or that I still haven't quite come up the plot lines, but writing a couple of sentences has brought me down. I really want to write the story but as I keep playing it out in my head I keep feeling remorseful. I know this is really stupid, but if this epilogue gets two reviews saying you want me to continue The Last Hours I will. **

**To be honest while writing this I came up with a new story(love story). Ugh I am so bad. I say I will write a story than I all of a sudden hate the story and write a new one immediately! Like I said I will continue the story if you want me to. If not another story will be out August 5th just like The Last Hours. I promise you I will try my hardest with The Last Hours story or another story. **

**Thank you so much for leaving so many kind reviews on my story Heavenly Fire. Since they were all so kind I left a preview of the next story/book for Heavenly Fire. So here's the name and a sentence:**

I am a lie, all I've done was false and pointless. I am a mistake. I am nothing. So I fall…and I fall till there is nothing left.

-Fallen Angel Book Two in the Heavenly Fire Series.

**I haven't confirmed a date for the next story, but I am thinking late August or early September.**

**Also one last thing. My just recently got a FanFiction account she hasn't uploaded anything yet, but still check her out. I will be writing a Hunger Games story with her. So go give her a lot of love and support!**

**I love all of you guys!**

**xox Herondale**


	11. Back from the dead?

Hi

Ive been resurrected from the dead. Ive been reincarnated as a "author"... for now.

Its been quite some time since Ive been on here, not counting my Worst Author note I left. So, after quite some time I have decide to come back to my shadowhunter world. Although I might be crazy, and this might not be a smart idea, but as they say, new year new me.

I might continue Fallen Angels, I havent entirely decided. Im sure most of my readers have left me, and dont really care about me. So if thats the case, I wont bother continuing this.

If anyone of you guys want me to continue the Heavenly Fire/Fallen Angels I shall. But I would need a few people to say so. I would be astounded if 3 people said they wanted me to continue writing.

If shadowhunters isnt your thing, I could maybe start a new story for maybe Harry Potter, or my discontinued(typical) 47th Hunger Games, which was created with CarstairsCake. Just let me know if youd want anymore stories.

You guys are huge part of my life, and although my time here was short, it was fun.

Lots of Love(or xox as I said in the day)

Herondale


End file.
